Foreign Exchange Dobe
by savelove
Summary: Naruto is the new exchange student who has to stay at the uchiha mansion. Staying with the Uchiha's starts to become troublesome once sasuke and naruto become close. BUt Itachi plans to ruin that along with a few others. [YaOi] Rape
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic but I think it will be really good and hope others think so too!

There will be Russian in here and ill tell you the translations at the end but at first naruto doesn't say shit so….. Ya!

**Last warning - There will be yaoi in this story!!! Rape and lemons eventually if you don't like, click the back button now!**

**Disclaimer - Alas.. I don't own naruto, but he would be a great Christmas gift though!!! ((hint hint)).**

**Just pretend that this is all in Japanese because that is where they are.**

DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme

**Foreign Exchange Dobe**

**иностранная валюта доуб**

A small white Honda pulled in front of the Uchiha Estate the side of the car read "Exchange services" in dark blue letters.

The back door opened to see a pair of black Vans resting on the ground, followed by the door shutting after the boy was out of the car and a slam heard from the other side of the car to show an older women with a business suit and high heels walking to the curb where the boy was.

"Well Naruto were here."

"Hn" the boy gave a small nod and looked at the fairly large house in front of them. The lawn was perfect and the house looked rich, a garage to the left, and a high metal fence around the large amount of property.

The blonde haired women followed the walkway to the front door motioning the boy to follow.

She rang the doorbell hearing small noises on the other side of the door waiting for it to open. When it did a dark hair women opened the door smiling, she was beautiful in he mid length silk dress.

"Hello I'm Tsunade from the foreign exchange services, this is the Uchiha residence correct?"

"Yes come in I'm Uchiha Mistook" **(( I think that's her name??)) **The young lady opened the door and shut it after the two guests were inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mistook asked

"Oh no thank you, I must be going as soon as possible." Tsunade said in a hurry

Motoko looked behind Tsunade looking for their new foster child** (( that's what I'm going to call him)) **the boy looked up at the now smiling women, she turned to Tsunade " Is this him?" Tsunade nodded

Motoko grabbed naruto and squeezed him squealing "HES SOOOO CUTE!!!!!"

Naruto was turning pale from lack of air before motokos husband pulled her off naruto.

"So what's your name?" motokos husband asked standing in front of naruto with a bored look on his face.

Naruto tilted his head not knowing what to do with everyone watching him. Naruto turned to Tsunade with a puzzled look on his face.

Tsunade turned to naruto and translated to him what they meant "Kak vass zovoot?" Naruto looked to the couple and looked up at them shyly and spoke quietly

"Minya azvoot Naruto.."

Motoko looked at Tsunade "He doesn't speak Japanese?"

"No, he only knows Russian."

"Ok so Hello Naruto, I hope you and Sasuke and Itachi will get along well!" Motoko said with a smile and right away started to wonder where her two boys where anyways and called them down.

"Itachi, Sasuke meet our exchange student!" after she said that slow steps came down the stairs and two brothers came around the corner almost looking like twins except for the fact that one of them was way taller than the other. Both handsome Uchiha's.

"Itachi, Sasuke this is Naruto, he will be staying with us for a awhile."

"He is signed up for mostly Japanese classes and will be with a translator most of the school day learning Japanese." Tsunade said making her way to the door to leave "Ill check in soon to make sure everything is going fine, so ill be leaving now, thank you."

D**obeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobe**

After that Naruto was quiet the whole night Sasuke was giving him a tour of the humungous house then taking him into Sasuke's room where his parents thought that naruto should also stay, so there were two beds.

"Naruto this is your bed" Sasuke said pointing to the bed closest to the window with the fox quilt on it and a small bed stand on the right.

Naruto looked at Sasuke not to sure what to do. Sasuke sighed and grabbed naruto's shoulders and pushed him on the bed and said again "This is where you'll sleep.." he nodded and Sasuke stood at the end of his bed and watched his new "brother."

Naruto took off his backpack and placed it on the side of his new bed and looked out the window at the now starry sky and Sasuke looked at naruto and noticed how perfect his face was and the 3 whiskers on each side of his face, but most of all, his eyes, his ocean blue eyes they were as bright as the sky but calm like the water. Naruto felt someone staring at him so he turned to Sasuke catching his gaze until naruto gave a sweet smile and got up took his stuff to the night stand and started to stuff his cloths in the drawers.

After naruto and Sasuke were all ready for bed Naruto started to look around the room more carefully it was huge! There was a balcony on the far side and its own master sized bathroom, a closet the size or a small room and a thin screen computer, ya this kid was spoiled….

Naruto was brought out of his daze when a tall figure was open the bedroom door and now leaning on the doorframe. "Are you two having sex yet?"

"Oh shut up Itachi, he cant even understand us.." Sasuke said rolling his eyes when he saw the dumb blonde naruto just staring between him and Itachi.

"Well you two better get to bed, tomorrows gonna be one busy day for you both." Itachi said turning down the hall to his own room to go to sleep.

Sasuke got up off his bed and walked over to the door to turn off the light, he looked at naruto who looked like he had already gone to bed and shut off the light heading for his bed and going to sleep. Once Sasuke was all under the covers a muffled voice from across the room called his name "Sasuke…..?" Sasuke lifted up his covers just enough to see naruto poking his head out from under the covers.

"Hn?"

"spokoinoi nochi"

"spokoinoi nochi naruto" was the reply Sasuke gave not even knowing what the hell he just said and then the two went to bed.

"Beep beep beep" was all naruto heard before a loud "SLAM!" ended the annoying beepin; Naruto looked up from his covers and saw Sasuke looking through his closet.

"Naruto we have to start getting ready for school.

" ……."was all the reply he got.

Sasuke walked over to naruto and took some close out of the draw and put it on the bed , naruto got the point.

After they were all dressed they went down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. After Sasuke's mother gave the boys there lunches she told them to have a good day at school.

"thanks mom" Sasuke said walking out the door to Itachi's car, he usually drove him to school since now they go to the same school; Sasuke was a freshman and Itachi was a senior at konoha high.

"spasibo!" naruto smiled at motoko and followed Sasuke out the door to the jet-black mustang in the huge garage. It sat four people nicely and well anymore would be too much. Itachi got in the front seat of the small car and Sasuke in the passenger with naruto in the back.

Once they got to the school there were like hundreds of kids there just either walking or lunging around in front of the school.

Itachi got out of the car followed by Sasuke, and then naruto we went our separate ways naruto following Sasuke to the office to pick up his schedule. Once they got there Sasuke went to the main office to get naruto classes and head to his first class.

"Oh so this is the new transfer student I heard about."

"Yeah his name is Naruto." said Sasuke trying to get out of the office as soon as possible.'

"Well thanks Uchiha-san for helping him out."

"Hn" Sasuke grabbed naruto and looked at his schedule. "We have our last two classes together…." Sasuke said trailing off at the end " and you have four classes with the speech teacher …. I guess he's gonna help you out with your Japanese."

Sasuke helped naruto find his first class going to the other side of the school.

"Ok I think this is it" Sasuke said staring up at the numbers 502 and then looking down at naruto's schedule "Mr. Subaka" Sasuke knocked on the door and a voice from the other side called out "Its open!" and the two boys walked in and saw a young, pale, red headed teacher at the desk in the corner of the small room with foreign flags hung on every wall and small tables in the middle of the room not desks.

"Does one of you happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes that's him.." Sasuke pointed to the blond standing next to him.

"Great I'm Subaka Garza" The teacher said getting up from his desk and walking up to the two boys standing by the door. "And you are?" he asked directing the question to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke answered, then noticing the smug look on Mr. Subuka's face "ah an Uchiha" Gaara said a few feet away from them leaning on a small desk still staring at the two boys.

The bell rang and Sasuke waved bye to naruto and left the classroom to go to his and left naruto with the so far weird teacher.

"Naruto, were gonna have fun!"

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeT**

**Translations ((**Russian

**Kak vass zovoot --** what is your name

**Minya azvoot-- **my name is

**Poka--** bye

**Spasibo -- **Thank you

**spokoinoi nochi --**good night

**иностранная валюта доуб -- **Foreign exchange dope

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeT**

_that's the first chapter I hope it was good enough to make the cut!!!!!_

_And I have a question is it _**Teme or Seme???**_ people write it both ways and I was just wondering so???_

_Well ya I hope people like it!!!_

Poka

**savelove**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok wow updating is harder than I thought it was so I give you all the props you deserve….

Yes! I got way more reviews than I thought I would and I was soo happy you should have seen me in the girl's locker room.. It was crazy but ya I'm a happy camper! And I was able to put it on my account too!

**Thanks**

**Karineko**

-- ya Russians rock

**Togie**

-- will do thanks

**Sammyxr**

-- I don't know naruto just seems like a Russian((like me D))

**Kuroi-Urufu**

-- if you take of the gourd thing and put on a white shirt he could be a teacher!

**Requiem For The Innocent**

--my friend capitalized all the names, but I wasn't sure about the whole subaku thing so thanks.

**SoundsLikeFish**

-- thanks!

**SexyDemon9**

-- ya I'm an awesome Russian and I can speak but thanks!

**Unseeliedarkness --**

ya I better fix it huh?

**Yum2 --**

ugh no I don't like that couple either its just wrong!

**Rikouchan --**

I don't think my spelling was that bad, was it??

**onegai-onegai --**

thanks!

Everyone helped me out with that whole teme seme thing so thanks for the …de-confusion I guess.? And yes I make spelling errors, I'm human…..sigh its my first, go easy on me!!!

**Warning**

YaOi and language, don't like don't read

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own naruto, but I do love him!

**Note, from now on they live in America and speak English ((**

_except naruto_**)) cuz dealing with a language I don't now is just stupid on my part.**

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeT**

_The bell rang and Sasuke waved bye to naruto and left the classroom to go to his and left naruto with the so far weird teacher._

"_Naruto, were gonna have fun!"_

**Foreign Exchange Dobe**

**èíîñòðàííàÿ âàëþòà äîóá**

**_chapter two Gavarite gromche!_**

_by: savelove_

Naruto noticed the huge smirk on Gaara's face and hoping it really didn't mean anything bad like learning English … but luck was not on his side today because that's exactly what he was going to do.

Naruto sat down at a table in the front by Gaara and stared at the weird letters written on the white board in front of him.

"_Oooo crazy squiggly words….. …. I'm very intimidated…"_

Naruto thought before hearing a loud bang in front of him. First looking at the huge textbook that was just dropped oh- so harshly on the table then up at his new teacher, he was grinning very evilly at him….

"That Naruto," motioning his fingers at the book, "will be your text for the year" he said tapping on the large yellow and black book. Naruto got the idea after flipping through the first chapter noticing the same writing on all the pages. 'Russian to English text,' was what it read. Gaara walked over to his desk and took out a piece of paper and pencil and sat down next Naruto, and opened the book up to page 1.** ((remember Gaara don't speak Russian!))** he marked on the book from page one, sentences 1,2,3. Naruto got the picture.

He spent the first four classes in the room trying very hard to not let his brain drool out his ears.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

The bell rang telling everyone to get the hell out of the classroom they were currently in and go to lunch.

Naruto walked slowly out of the class, confused if anything, hearing only an unfamiliar language around him but when spotting the familiar dark spiky hair naruto sprinted up and jumped on his back making the Uchiha stumble and fall on the ground and the blond with him

"Ugh get off!" Sasuke snapped. **(( prolly very unhappy he's on bottom! hehe))**

Naruto just started laughing with a big grin on his face yelling "Privet Sasuke!" still sitting on sasuke, of course. "naruto get off, I'm serious!" sasuke started to struggle under the weight of the blond sitting on top of him, till naruto got the idea and got off and stood in front of the brunette, who was still brushing himself off, sasuke looked around and saw all the staring eyes on him and the shorter freshman, well no one ever saw sasuke really interact with anyone. It was quit weird to see someone jumping the unsuspecting Uchiha, sasuke just ignored the eyes and looked at the naruto he was still grinning like a fox. '_Dumbass'_

Sasuke looked up and started to walk off, leaving the dobe behind, when sasuke turned to the side where naruto was walking beside him, he had never noticed how much shorter than him he was, probably around 3 or 4 inches, but he knew that he was just very tall.

Sasuke walked in to the lunchroom, with the blond not far behind, taking a seat at a small lunch table in the middle of the large cafeteria.

"Sasuke-kun!!" a annoying voice squealed

"I haven't seen you all day!" the same voice complained.

"Hn" sasuke said not even looking at the dumb girl. Sakura looked at the tanned boy sitting next to the Uchiha. "Oh! Who's your cute friend? Is he your friend? Is he hungry?"

"I don't know sakura, ask him." sasuke said smirking at naruto. '_That smirk!' _naruto thought. "Hey you!" sakura snapped at the naruto who was still staring at the Burnett. Naruto looked at her staring into her small jade eyes. "What's your name?" she asked going back to her 'totally bubbly!' personality. Naruto shifted his eyes glancing to the side to look at Sasuke for help. Sasuke looked at the confused Russian, and got the clue.

"His name is naruto, he's staying at my house, he's a foreign exchange student." sasuke looked at sakura with a 'now-I-told-you-now-you-can-leave' look, but obviously that just made her want to know more.

"Ooh! So he doesn't speak English?" sakura blurted out at Sasuke "no"

"Well then what does he speak?"

"Russian... " He calmly said. Silence

"AAAAAAAHHHHH HES SOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed running around the table and grabbing the unsuspecting blond in a mega-fan-girl hug. Naruto stood up, surprising taller than sakura trying to push the pink haired thing away from him. "…Sasukeee" grunted out a purple naruto. Sakura was hugging naruto happily till she heard a loud growl come from lower and backed away and stuck her ear on naruto's stomach **(( I can picture it..)) **hearing the loud sound again. She turned to Sasuke " he's hungry."

"It is lunch." Sasuke said obviously

"Well where's your guys food?" sakura asked

"In Itachi's car."

"Why?"

"I don't like my moms cooking."

"What about him? What's he supposed to eat?" she said pointing to naruto.

"I don't know..." Sasuke got up from the table and walked past sakura, and naruto.

Sakura and naruto looked at each other and then sat down, sakura turned to naruto. "Hi naruto I'm Sakura! I hope we have a class together and your really cute by the way!" she said happily. Naruto looked at her for a second then gave her a fox grin "Privet sakura!" she looked at him and smiled "well ill see you later I have to go, bye!" sakura waved and left naruto sitting at the table, waiting for Sasuke.

He came back a minute later with two cups of ramen, setting one down in front of the hungry boy and sat down with the other in hand a seat away. " Eat it, its ok." sasuke said pointing to the food. Naruto picked up the spork and stuck it into the soggy noodles, and twirled it around then stuffed it in to his mouth. Naruto's iris's grew huge he looked back a sasuke who wasn't paying attention to him and then back at the small cup of noodles in front of him grinning and shoveled the rest into his mouth like he hasn't eaten in 3 days. Now Sasuke noticed, looking at the way naruto ate was making him sick, he was afraid the dobe was going to eat the table.

Naruto leaned back in his plastic chair with a smile on his fox like face. "You need to eat neater, ok?" Sasuke said passing a napkin to naruto. Sasuke stuffed the napkin into his cup and took both the empty ramen cups to the trash.

Sasuke walked back to the table and got his stuff and looked naruto "come on, we have are next classes together and we have to get you an apron." Sasuke turned to leave, naruto got up from the table rushing to catch up with the brunette.

"

We have foods next, we'll get there early so we can sort everything out." Sasuke looked down at naruto he was not even paying shit attention to the Uchiha, he was just looking around where there were groups of girls and boys talking, and some what wondering why Sasuke wasn't hanging out with his friends.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeT**

Sasuke and naruto walked into a large kitchen type classroom.

"Oh, Sasuke hello! The bell isn't going to ring for a few more minutes, do you need help with something?"

"No" Sasuke said looking at naruto " I just wanted to let you know that your new student doesn't speak English…"

"Oh yes! I heard I was getting a new student," the teacher said looking in his attendance sheet for the names of his students. "Ahh yes, Naruto is it?" Kakashi said looking over at the blond.

"Da" naruto said looking at his new teacher.

"Umm sit by him, and just work with him on the projects for awhile till I know he can make something without being spoon fed it." **(( I think Kakashi would be a good cook, and it's a cook joke.. ha))**

After that the bell rang and the classroom filled up with freshmen and unfamiliar faces to the foreign Naruto.

"oh, who's your little friends sasuke?"

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeT**

_Ya, I know not a very good ending, but dinner is ready and I have to get this to the beta, I've waited long enough. Well I really didn't have to many translations but ill get some more in later._

_Ok the next part is when some of the confusion comes in!_

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeT**

**TRANSLATIONS **

**Privet-**

hello

**Da -**

yes

**Gavarite gromche-**

speak up


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

yea I don't own naruto, yet, but if we work together we can sneak into the anime as undercover ANBU and steal him! I know we can do it!

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobe**

**Foreign exchange dobe**

**èíîñòðàííàÿ âàëþòà äîóá**

Chapter 3: '_Prastite?_

Sasuke grunted at the voice behind them.

"Sasuke? Who's your friend?" the boy said turning his attention to Naruto.

**Naruto p.o.v.**

I turned and looked at the doorway, to see a tall pale boy with long silky brown hair, He looked at me and smirked, he started to walk toward me and when he was right in front of me he leaned down to eye level and stared me right in the eyes. He had whitish-gray eyes they were cold eyes, ones that had lost the right to be pure.

"I'm Huuyga Neji and who might you be? I've never seen anyone as cute as you around here." he smirked, I didn't know what he said but that smile of his is creeping me out and I wish he would stop looking at me like that.

"Hyuuga, leave him alone" Sasuke snapped from behind me.

"Oh Sasuke, don't be so mean, I'm just asking for his name." Neji stated running his fingers through his brown hair.

"Sasuke, Neji! Both you sit down!" Kakashi told the two bickering boys.

"Everyone," the teacher behind me called for the classes attention, "we have a new student! This is Naruto." Mr. Hatake put his hand on my head. "He's a foreign exchange student, implying he does not speak English, so be a good classmate and help him out, ok?"

"How troublesome…"

"Shut up Mr. Nara." Kakashi mused at the boy with his head on his desk, lazy obviously.

"Ok today you and your partner will be making cookies!" Mr. Hatake smiled, even though I couldn't see his smile, he had a weird mask thing on that covered half his face, strange teacher.

I looked over to where Sasuke was, he was at one of the many counters pouring a bunch of food into a bowl. I stood to the side of him watching as he put chocolate chips in the bowl and sugar and other stuff he stirred it and turned and walked to the other side of the classroom to were the ovens were, turning the one they would be using on.

I looked at the bowl sitting in front of me …waiting for me to put something in it, I looked around the counter and in the cupboards, I took out a small can of chicken broth and a salt shaker, opening the can then pouring half the stuff into the bowl along with some salt. It smelled weird so I had to put more brown sugar into the bowl making it smell a lot better.

Normal p.o.v.

Naruto looked at the bowl, it being a lot fuller than when Sasuke left but he was hoping the burnet would not notice. And he didn't just washing his hands and sticking them into the 'cookie dough' and grabbing a hand full and molding it into a ball and put it on the large tray, Naruto helping eventually after smiling to himself. Sasuke took the tray to the oven and setting the timer for 10 minutes.

"Umm s-Sasuke?" he turned to see Hinata behind him blushing crazy and staring at the ground.

"Hn?"

"C-can you give t-these t-to n-n-Naruto for me, please?" she said holding out a small bag of cookies that looked very scrumptious!

"Hn." Sasuke took the bag and walked back over to Naruto.

Naruto was daydreaming at the table till Sasuke dropped the bag on his head.

Naruto looked up and saw the small bag of cookies in front of him. He looked inside

Grins

In a matter of seconds the cookies were gone. Sasuke was stunned.

……….

BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!! ((timer))

Sasuke went to the oven and grabbed the cookies with his pink fluffy oven mitts and brought them over to his and Naruto's table, and setting them down.

"Oh My Sasuke, are those your cookies!?!? I want one!!" Sakura yelled while running to the table.

"Me too Sasuke!" a blond hair girl called after her.

The two girls snatched a cookie from the hot tray. They sniffed the cookies taking in the brown sugar smell.

"Umm Sasuke, these cookies almost smell as good as you!!"

Sasuke twitched.

Naruto was watching every second of it! And when the two girls took a bit out of their cookie … Naruto burst out laughing! Everyone in the classroom stared at him except the two girls and Sasuke, he was watching the girl's expressions, and the two girls throw their cookies at Naruto screamed at him for laughing.

" These cookies taste horrible!!! My perfect mouth, ahhhhhhh!!!!" the blond girl screamed while running over to the drinking fountain, sakura right behind her.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was still laughing and smirked. He had no idea that Naruto would do something like that but now he had to get him back, right? Sasuke would be getting a bad grade for those cookies.

'_this will be fun.'_ Sasuke thought to himself turning around to clean up the mess.

Naruto p.o.v.

God I haven't laughed like that since I got here! But maybe I should really stop that look Sasuke has really freaks me out.

"NARUTO!!!!! What the hell did you do to Sasuke's cookies!?!?!?!?!?" the pink haired girl yelled at from behind me, I think people called her sakura??

I shrugged and turned around heading back to the table, hey I don't know what she's talking about, but I can make a guess its about the cookies, but playing stupid is funner! ((**yes I know that's not a word**))

I was about to grab the back of the chair when I was pulled backwards by the collar of my shirt "I said, what the hell did you do to the cookies _Naruto?_" sakura said emphasizing my name.

'_oh shizzle…'_

"Sakura… put Naruto down." a deep voice from behind the crazed pink girl and me ordered. I looked to see who it was, not to surprise it was the teacher, Mr. Hatake.

And she did so, and I noticed once again I was taller than her! MUAHhahahah…

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobe**

The bell rang not long after. Sasuke walking to his next class with Naruto at his side.

Not noticing the stares as the two walked down the hall.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobe**

_Prastite - **pardon me**_

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobe**

**Hahahahaha I finally finished!!! Woot I'm slow yes, forgive me…**

**And happy new years guys!**

**Jack:**

Oh my did that take long Thompson.

**Thompson:**

Well I did spend a lot of my time with you jack, I can't multitask.

**Jack:**

I know you can't

**Thompson:**

Jack you suck

**Jack:**

Thompson, Sasuke is not here right now, therefore I do not suck.And anyway we don't say suck, we say "blows inversely."

**Thompson:**

but you started the 'suck' conversation…

**Jack:**

No I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

No one came with me to go get naruto so now I'm in konoha jail, but its ok cuz Itachi over here says he'll help me get little naruto!

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

_The bell rang not long after. Sasuke walked to his next class with Naruto at his side._

_Not noticing the stares as the two walked down the hall._

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Foreign Exchange Dobe

**èíîñòðàííàÿ âàëþòà äîóá**

_chapter 4 ' Ti smozhesh_

Sasuke p.o.v.

"YOSH! My wonderful new student is here! I have been waiting patiently for you to arrive!" Gai wailed at Naruto who was standing next to me, or maybe behind me, I don't blame him for being frightened by Gai, he's .. crazy.

"Here is your P.E uniform, we must exercise our youth!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!" _how young does he think he is?_ "Now Off! And change!" Gai said pointing to the boy's locker room.

Naruto followed me into the locker rooms holding his uniform, My locker is in the last row and there's five, so Naruto will be in my row, along with a few others, one of them being Neji.

As we walked into the row heads rose to look at Naruto, I have to admit, Naruto is an attractive boy and he does stick out around here. He has beautiful tanned skin and mid-length blond hair, he's cute, like a girl, or a kitten. Still, he lacks boy hormones.

I'm acquainted with all the boys in our aisle, sadly, and I don't get along with all of them either.

"Hey Naruto." Neji smirked looking at him.

Naruto grinned, taking one more look at the Hyuuga before dropping his clothes on the bench and fiddling with the lock to his locker.

I opened mine, grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom stalls. Its not that I'm in bad shape, I'm in excellent shape, and people know it. Others staring at you is the worst feeling, either you did something so right, or terribly wrong. But the stares I get are full of lust, nothing else, nothing I would ever want to use for myself. I prefer to be ignored.

But that does not happen.

When I came out, no one was left in the locker room, except Naruto, who was now glaring and kicking his lock and spilling angry words from his mouth.

Another thing, he's loud.

"Give me the paper" I said putting my hand out.

"Pshh" he scoffed throwing a small crumpled up piece of paper into my hand.

"It goes like this….." click! "see?" I handed him the open lock and made my way to the sink.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and stuffed them into the locker. He lifted up his shirt, his skin, it was… cut, cut all over, everywhere, he had old scars, ones that would have hurt … a lot.

I was shocked and just staring at the tanned figure change in the mirror. _where did he get those? Or who? Why does he not care?_ I didn't notice the water freezing my fingers until Naruto glanced at me through the mirrors reflection.

Glancing at the clock I signaled Naruto to hurry and we walked out of the locker room just in time to line up for drills.

Naruto p.o.v.

"Class were are in our track unit!! My favorite of all!!!!!" Gai said thrusting his fist into the air "I will put you into partners for warm ups and relays!!"

'_I hope I at least get to be with someone I know'_

Everyone looks familiar, well almost. Most of them were in that cooking class.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Crap._

"Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!"

_I remember her_

"H-hello n-n-Naruto.." Hinata said blushing

((I'm skipping to the end of class))

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Normal p.o.v.

"WOW!!!!! Naruto is a excellent athlete!!" Lee clapped ecstatically, dancing into the locker rooms, panting, sweating, and tired boys dragging behind.

Everyone started dressing down, throwing their smelly uniforms into their lockers and jumping into the showers.

"Naruto are you taking a shower?" Neji pointed to the long half of the room tiled out in white.

Naruto nodded.

Neji smirked.

Half the boys were already in the showers, Sasuke in the corner, knowing anyone who wanted to join him would die.

Naruto dropped his towel and walked into the steam, searching for an open space. Finding one and turning it on, enjoying the hot water beat down his back. Until something touched his foot, looking up he saw the Hyuuga washing his long brown hair, normal.

'_Probably an accident…'_

But then it happened again, Naruto looked at Neji, who was smirking with his hand on Naruto's butt. He stared up at the Hyuuga clenching his fist.

"PIDAR!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, punching Neji in the arm as hard as he could, knocking him against the wall Neji winced in pain, it would leave a very nice bruise.

Naruto grabbed his towel and stomped out of the showers and changed into his clothes before anyone came out.

"Neji! Did you just get beat up by a kid shorter than everyone here?" a boy laughed

"It was just a misunderstanding, that's all." Neji mused, walking out of the showers

Sasuke already ran out after Naruto to see what happened only to catch him butt naked.

He stopped in the middle of the aisle unable to break his eyes away from the angel naked in front of him, so he gawked until he started to have … a problem ….((ahem))

'_Ahhh get down you! down down!'_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up flushed, Naruto now having his boxers on staring with his bright blue eyes "U tyebya vsyo v aryadke?" Naruto asked seeing the red on Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as Naruto put his hand on the blushing Uchiha's forehead. He slapped Naruto's hand away from his face "I'm fine, lets get ready and go…" Sasuke stuttered, Naruto nodded following him back to the lockers to finish getting ready before all the other boys were done getting ready.

'_What just happened?'_

'I was aroused by… Naruto, I Uchiha Sasuke, was aroused……no way.'

Sasuke glared at the ground, now able to control his ((ahem)).

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the parking lot to meet Itachi. They spotted him leaning on his beautiful black mustang waiting for the two.

"Hurry up," Itachi snapped "You're too slow." He got into the car and started the engine.

The freshmen got into the car after Itachi.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

"Boys."

Sasuke turned around to his father standing behind them.

"Hn." Itachi looked at Fugaku.

"I have something I must tell you boys" he took a deep breath "Me and your mother will be leaving early tomorrow to catch a flight to Lexington." Fugaku straighten up his tie, waiting for a reply.

"Isn't that where grandmother lives?" Itachi blinked

"Yes, she's terribly ill, and she had asked for us to keep her company."

Naruto was looking around the room, finding something to get his interest, " How long will you be gone?" Sasuke asked, concentrating back on his father.

"Until she is not in need for us, it could take awhile" Fugaku looked at his eldest son "Itachi, you will have to look after Sasuke and Naruto." He said intensely.

Itachi nodded.

"That will be all" Fugaku said and walked into the master bedroom.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Naruto p.o.v.

'_I need help…_' He walked up the stairs into his and Sasuke's room I saw him sitting at the desk doing his homework.

I shoved my homework under his nose.

"What's this?" he grabbed it.

Sasuke looked at it before sighing and turning around to face me. "Hmm…..privet, hello," sasuke scanned the paper again. "they are the same thing, like Spasibo, thank you and da, no" sasuke said giving the paper back to me.

"….hello?"

"Privet" sasuke said looking up at me from the chair.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO! HELLO! hello!, hello, hello, hello!!!" _hahaha I got it!_

Normal p.o.v.

Naruto started dancing insanely around the room until he tripped on something, falling flat on his face. He sat up rubbing his face, distracted from his pain when he heard someone laughing.

"You're so amusing little Naru."

Itachi walked through the doorway smirking at the bundle of energy blushing on the floor. "If you don't want Naru in your room, you know he can stay with me?" Itachi smirked patting Naruto's head, making him look up in confusion.

"Itachi you freak, don't scare him." Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Aww, don't be so mean little brother, and besides I'm going to be in charge once mom and dad leave tomorrow." Itachi said walking out of the room with a graceful stride.

"I _hate_ him…" Sasuke muttered before turning back to his homework.

Naruto looked from the now empty doorway to Sasuke.

"Itachi?"

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Translations

Pidar - faggot

U tyebya vsyo v aryadke? - are you ok?

Ti smozhesh - you can do it

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

AHHHHHHHH!! Sorry …mmm I had finals then I got lazy.. ehh

**Jack:**

your crap

**Thompson:**

shut up

**Jack:**

your even worse than Tenten… smirks

**Thompson:**

That is awfully crude of you jack, I'm not that bad

**Kip:**

Hi guys!

**Jack:**

go away

**Kip:**

But the nice man out front said I could come in?

**Jack:**

he was lying

**Thompson:**

Kip? Do I here your mother calling you?

**Kip:**

no

**Thompson:**

Isn't Sunday, kip?

**Kip:**

dumb flybutts your right! I must be off! leaves

**Thompson:**

I win

**Jack:**

indeed you do


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Actually Itachi owns naruto

Warning: ehh why not you'll like it! No warnings!

And I'll try harder with my spelling Bus! But just to let you know most the time I just sound the word out, then spelling it how it sounds! Because I'm lazy

**Foreign Exchange Dobe**

èíîñòðàííàÿ âàëþòà äîóá

_Chapter Dohbree_

_Chapter 5'Dohbree_

Sasuke's

p.o.v

'_Shit_'

"I don't want to get up…" I slammed down on my alarm clock and noticing that I actually had about eight more minutes before I had to REALLY get up I noticed Naruto hadn't been bothered by the noise. '_How can he sleep after that wakening?' _I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and felt the cold morning sensation of the ground feather my toes, I winced at the feeling then walked to the shower.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

"Hmm." sniffing the after mist of my shower and the manly smell of real shampoo, I walked out of my bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around my waist.

"Naruto?" Naruto was still face down on the bed, head to the side and drool oozing cutely out of his mouth. "Naruto you have to get up…." I shook his head softly, knitting my fingers into his hair shaking him more, while noticing how silky the blond mop of his really was. He lazily lifted his hand up to my wrist grabbing it and whispering sweetly into my palm.

"Umm…." naruto sleep talked. ((Shocker))

"Naruto, wake up" I said getting annoyed, I didn't want to be late because he won't get up.

"Mm... m..." Naruto mumbled lifting up his head and blinking the sleep out of his big blue eyes. _'He really is cute'_ I smiled.

"Hnn dobriy den' Sasuke," he yawned, sitting up in bed and the fox blanket that laid over him slid off.

"Dobriy den' Naruto." Over the last two weeks I found it easier to just copy what he says, it made him happy that I was trying, and most the time I learned something too. But Naruto was also learning a lot. It surprised me, but with four classes a day dedicated to one subject and a load of homework from it, I guess it's not that hard to believe, if he really tries, and I'm pretty sure he does.

He looked up at me with sparkling eyes that were now fully awake, "Breakfast?"

I pointed to the closet, "Get dressed," I ordered.

He pouted, but made his way over to the closet, grabbed his things and locked himself in the bathroom.

I slipped on the loose black jeans that were apart of the school uniform, along with a red jacket and under a white blouse and black tie. ((Ya Mackhigh!))

The door to the bathroom burst open followed by a streak of red, black and yellow then the large roar of "Breakfast!!!"

I walked down stairs saw my brother and Naruto at the counter eating waffles, and a stack of uneaten ones, for me.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Itachi called from his breakfast smiling.

"Hn."

"Well eat up and let's get to school." Nothing has changed much since mom and dad left, Itachi has been a lot nicer to me, but that's just because Naruto's here. He's still a pervert. But it's much happier in our gloomy house, and louder...

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Naruto's

p.o.v

"Naruto." I looked up, Gaara was hovering over my desk "You've been doing great, and I'm proud of you, but I know you don't understand what I'm saying, I still want you to know this."

I wish I knew what he was saying...

"But…." Gaara pulled something from behind his back " I think this will get it through."

Then Gaara did the most wonderful thing, he-he put a …sticky on my hand….

I looked at the sticky, which was a star giving a thumbs up, and then at Gaara.

"I know its just a sticker but…..." he looked down to see me ready to pounce, squatting then jump!

"NARUTO! NO JUMPING ON TEACHERS!" He yelled and he hit me over the head, but that just provoked me to hug him more, so I did, which ended in extra homework….

"Thank you!"

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

"Naruto." Sasuke waved his hand over to an empty table, where our friends were.

Sasuke's

p.o.v

It's weird, when Naruto came, a lot of people wanted to get to know him. I understand this, but I still didn't want to get friendly with anyone, but over the last few weeks it's been a lot different. People started to hang around Naruto and me, I didn't push them away nor did I want them to leave. So now I have friends, and it's strange.

"Hey Sasuke, Na-ru-tooooo!!!" Kiba hollered, he's pretty funny. On Naruto's second day here, he was all shy about meeting him, but after Kiba threw _something_ into the blonde's pudding he made in cooking, they fought, and then started a friendship.

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled throwing himself at the dog boy.

"Hn."

We sat in the middle of the cafeteria. Me, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari and Hinata.

I don't know how a kid who doesn't even speak English can open me up this much. Since I was a kid I never thought I needed friends, most the time I really didn't want them. My dad always liked Itachi better than me, I don't know why, so I tried to work harder at everything, so I could get the attention from him that my brother always got. But the only difference was my brother was able to have friends too, even if they were freaks. Sure I had people who wanted to be my friend, but I pushed them away, until they gave up on me.

"Look what you did dumbass!" Kiba shouted at Naruto pointing to his dead sandwich on the ground and getting ready to punch the laughing blonde.

"Grrr… NARUTO!!!" Kiba yelled about to swing his fist out, until a very mad hand made contact with Kiba's face, sending him back in his chair.

"What were you about to do?"

"N-n-nothing T-t-temari!!!!!" Kiba stuttered scooting his chair away from the angry blonde.

"Good." Temari smiled looking back at Naruto, who was now sticking his tongue at the whimpering dog.

"Thank you Temari!" Naruto said a beautiful smile gracing his golden features.

_He's so weird…_

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

"Naruto, hurry up!" I yelled knocking on the door to Gaara's classroom; Naruto had needed to get something from his teacher.

I looked around the hallway, it was about twenty minutes after the last bell, so everyone should be gone but Neji was still here, searching for something. Till he spotted me.

"Uchiha." he said making his way over to the classroom.

"Hyuuga." I said back.

"Where's your pet?" He asked now standing in front of me and glaring like no tomorrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, I mean. I never see you leave him alone, I'm surprised you don't have a collar around his neck.." Neji smirked.

"Neji! What are you talking about!?" I yelled again facing nose to nose with the white-eyed freak.

"You know what I'm talking about…." he looked down " Naruto's been ignoring me ever since he met me, he moves away from me, to you, anytime I get anywhere near him." Neji glared furiously at me, clenching his fists, knuckles white, ready to punch. "What did you tell him!? Sasuke!!" He swung his fist at my face getting me right in the nose. _Damn._

"What the hell!" I shouted holding my nose, that was bleeding nonstop, and I'm pretty sure he broke it, _fucker!_

I lunged for him, knocking us both over on to the hard concrete, sitting on him I got a couple good hits at his face before he swung me to the side and got up before I could even roll all the way over, he kicked me in the ribs, making me gasp in pain.

"Shut up." He said kicking me again, but this time I grabbed his leg and pulled hard, he fell down to the ground and his body slammed into the cement with a thud. We got up kicking and punching any chance we got and any opening we saw, finding mine I jabbed my fist into his stomach, making him lose his breath. He clutched his stomach in pain, and I was about ready to knee him in the face when he caught my hips and rammed his head to my chest throwing us both onto the ground again. But this time I was the one to hit the concrete first.

My head banged, hard, against the ground, really hard.

All I saw was white, before I blacked out.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Dobriy den' -- Good morning

Dohbree -- jealous

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

HAHAHAHA!! I did it!!!!!!!

Ya I finished this chapter!! Something bad happened to sasuke…

IM GOING TO AN **AFI **concert!!!!!!! yAAAH

**Thompson**

: Jack, how many Kips does it take to screw in a light bulb?

**Jack:**

Well Thompson, I don't know. How many?

**Kip**

: YOU GUYS ARE REALLY MEAN

**Thompson:**

It was just a question. You don't have to take it to seriously. Besides, I know you don't know how to screw things giggle

**Kip**

: SHUT UP FLYBUTT!

**Jack:**

You sure told her kip.

**Kip**

: SHUT UP! Leaves

**Jack:**

How many Thompson?

**Thompson:**

I still don't know, I'll have to get her to try it one of these days.


	6. Chapter 6

Long time no update? Once I got my butt into gear it turned out fun to write! But it kinda took till now to notice…

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Foreign Exchange Dobe

**èíîñòðàííàÿ****âàëþòà****äîóá**

_Chapter 6: ne ochen khorosho_

"SASUKE!"

After getting his work from his teacher naruto came out into the hallway, looking for Sasuke, who should have been waiting for him. But what he saw was not what he was looking for.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!!" Naruto ran up to the boy lying on the cement, beat up all over and bleeding from the back of his head.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran up to him, and shook him, hoping to get an answer. "Sasuke! Wake up!" He hysterically looked everywhere around the pavement area, wondering where everyone was and what to do. '_Gotta get Gaara!'_ he glanced toward the same hallway, and wrapped his tan arms around Sasuke's shoulders and outer thigh, getting a good grip and with a grunt lugged him up in his arms and ran best he could to his teachers room; hoping he was still there.

"Mr. Subaku!!! Help!!" the red headed teacher looked up from locking his door saw his student running toward him with an injured Uchiha his arms. "Help!, Sasuke!!"

Gaara looked at the unconscious boy in the blonde's arms, waiting for it to click, and grabbed Sasuke out of Naruto's arms and ran to the parking lot signaling Naruto with a hand to follow. Naruto jumped into the back of the car with Sasuke's body propped up against his with blood running down the leather interior of the back seat.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

Pacing footsteps echoed throughout the ninth hall of the local hospital, walking back and forth in front of large white doors.

Naruto huffed and sighed as he waited for a nurse or a doctor to spring out of the room they had taken Sasuke in, and tell him that he was o.k. But it was not working out that way so far. Gaara was around the corner signing never ending papers, and documents about who knows what. Telling them all he could answer about Sasuke's medical history and information parents should be there to answer.

Gaara looked around the corner at Naruto, "Naruto!"

Said blond looked up from the white tiles. "call.." at this he put his fingers in the 'phone' position, thumb up and pinky down, "Sasuke's, mama and papa."

Naruto thought about it then nodded and turned to the emergency phone on the other side of the hallway and dialed in the number order the family had so often try to press it into his mind. It worked, and a familiar ringing sound ran through the phones head and into Naruto's ear, then the sound of Itachi's voice slurring a tired "hello?" probably napping since they had never come home.

"Itachi!"

"Naruto?" the raven-haired man on the other line asked, straigtening up at the voice on the other line, "Where are you two? School ended an hour and a half ago." he sounded semi-worried at this.

"Shto?" naruto looked at Gaara not knowing what to say.

"Naruto! Tell them we're at the hos-pi-tal" he ushered.

"Itachi, hosspeital" Naruto sounded out best he could.

"Wait, your at the hospital? What happened….. Naru?" Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead, and hung up the phone while grumbling over stupid blonds who can't speak English . The Uchiha grabbed a coat and slipped on his shoes and slapped his side coat pocket, then locked the door and left, wondering if he should believe that Naruto was at a hospital or not.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

_Naruto p.o.v._

"Mr. Uchiha"

I looked up at the nurse ushering in Itachi from behind the big white doors where they had taken sasuke. "You can come in now" she said with a polite smile, but a sad look in her eyes. Itachi looked at me and beckoned me follow him with his hands.

We followed the nurse past the doors and into another part of the hospital where doctors and other nurses were running around frantically. Then we stopped in front of one of many white rooms, but when the door was opened in my mind it seemed more like black than just white.

Sasuke was laying on one of those hospital beds that just screamed 'Die Here' with an i.v. in his arm and bandages running around his head a dozen times over, pathetic band aids were plastered on his arms and cheeks. A face that seemed more pale than usual, lifeless and sad, was facing them.

I ran over his bedside and stared down at his head looking closer at the damage that I couldn't see from the doorway, "Sasuke?" No response.

"Mr. Uchiha" the nurse began. "Sasuke is unconscious for unknown reasons, we had to put six stitches into the back of his head, and is out for the time being; otherwise the band aids are just covering little scratches and bruises we found." She cleared her throat, "The man who escorted him here, Mr. Subaku, did not know what had happened, he informed me that the young blond.." here she pointed to me, "had found him." Itachi's head hung down in total disbelief and found a chair by the door and sat down, but kept his posture. She frowned "But since he gotten here I haven't been able to get a thing out of him."

"Miss, that boy over there, Naruto, doesn't speak much English, he's been staying with us." Itachi said disappointedly.

The nurse looked sadly upon me, almost disgusted, but I ignored her like the rest of the stares and looks I've gotten before. _Even a thousand miles away they follow me._ I looked back at Sasuke, his face unmoved by the intensity of the room.

"Umm, well I'll be back soon to check up on him, but you both can't stay much longer, visiting hours are over at eight, but please make yourself conformable for the remaining hour." She patted Itachi on the shoulder and turned and walked out the door and down the hall.

After that, the next hour was spent with me staring at Sasuke and of Itachi staring creepily at me; and that sad kind of silence that makes you just want to hum out a simple tune to make it all better, even if you knew it wouldn't work.

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

_End p.o.v._

"Hey Naruto? You in there buddy?" Kiba waved his hand in front of Naruto's distant ocean eyes, eyes that seemed to be in a very dull state. "Hey! Wake up!" He snapped his fingers again, Naruto looked up and glared with saggy bags under his dull blue eyes at Kiba who 'Eepp!'-ed and hid behind Temari.

"What's wrong blondie?" she asked, hands folded over her arms and legs crossed under the cafeteria table.

Yawn. "It's probably about what happened to Sasuke.." Shikamaru brought up from across the table "…So troublesome. He isn't even at school.." he yawned again.

"OH yeah, huh!! That must be what's wrong!" Kiba shouted looking at Naruto again, who now was back to lying on the table and ignoring any food and his friends. Kiba poked Naruto's shoulder a bit, "hey Naru, do you know where Sasuke is?" Kiba asked.

Naruto thought about it in confusion then repeated "Where?" Kiba nodded encouragingly at him.

"Hosspeital." Naruto said sadly.

Everyone at the table looked at each other, wondering what really happened that had put Sasuke in the hospital, they had heard he got into a fight, but no one knew what happened after that.

Naruto abruptly got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria with his hands crushed in his pockets and mind in a mess.

He had to think about things.

What if Sasuke didn't wake up soon? Would he be alone again? Naruto was swept away with memories at the thought of being alone again. Starting to walk slower and sulk; thinking about all the loneliness he had hoped to leave behind in Russia. For now, even if it was just for as long as he was staying here, he desperately needed that loniness to stay there. He loved it where he was now, staying forever would mean everything starting over for him, but that would never happen. Where he was before, he was hated by all, even the people who he had never seen before seemed to already feel disgusted by his presence; no family, and no friends, who would want him back there…

Naruto gave a small smile at the false statement.

"_Sai...Ti nuzhnA mne__"_

Naruto so lost in his thought didn't notice the coming figure in the hallway, bumping into him and falling to the ground with a 'thud.'

"Ouch.." Naruto grumbled rubbing his butt and looking up to see Neji holding out a hand.

"Sorry Naruto, I thought you saw me..." Neji squeaked, looking a little panicky.

_He doesn't know yet Neji, settle down._

Neji thought with a sigh. He had been worried all night that the police were going to storm into his house and take him down town! But no one knows apparently, the only one who knows is Sasuke, and he didn't tell anyone probably or Neji would already be in deep shit.

Neji smirked.

_And he's not avoiding me._

"You ok? You look a little out of it today." Neji said putting his hand on Naruto's head, trying to ruffle his longish blond hair, only to have his hand slapped away fast which was followed by a death glare from the sleep deprived boy. "Uhh you ok?" Neji asked again but only received another glare and then watched the blond walk back down the hall, ignoring Neji and started fuming again.

_Fuck._

"I don't wanna be here…"

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

After school Naruto went directly to the hospital in a rush. It seemed like he was on the blonds mind all day, and what if he woke up?

Naruto rushed into the hospital, remembering the halls he had taken to get to Sasuke's room and going through the two large white doors. He found the room, the way they had left Sasuke in it yesterday before leaving, it was the same, and nothing had changed.

"Sasuke.." Naruto walked slowly over to the bed.

He pulled a chair over to the body and sat down in front of him and laid his chin on the corner so his eyes were concentrated straight on the chest raising and falling in front of him. He looked up. _Still not awake.._

Naruto pulled up his pack up to his lap, taking out his English text, flash cards, notebooks, pencils, and well then his backpack was empty.

He stared down at sasuke then at his '_English teaching' _materials.

"Sasuke"_ I need to tell you something…_

So he started all over again, from the beginning and working his way through the English work.

_But you've got to wake up so I can tell you._

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

_Translation_

Ne ochen khorosho - not so good

Shto - what

Ti nuzhnA mne - I need you

**DobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTemeDobeTeme**

**Thompson**

: We don't even use these code names anymore…

**Jack**

: Hn.

**Thompson**

: I thought you hated orange juice though?

**Jack**

: What does that have to do with, tart?

**Thompson**

: You can't answer a question with a question!

**Jack**

: Hn.

Thompson 

:GobleGoble?

Jack 

:You're tired aren't you?

…

I can tell.


End file.
